


silent night, unholy night

by thelaststormqueen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaststormqueen/pseuds/thelaststormqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren touches himself to the thought of her power. Ben Solo touches himself to the thought of <i>her.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	silent night, unholy night

It has become like clockwork, this shameful habit of his.

Kylo Ren excuses himself for bed. After one last prayer to his grandfather, he removes his own helmet, placing it carefully by his bed. He undresses and washes himself. He lowers himself into bed, and lies there, eyes open.

No matter how long, hard, or painful his day has been, Kylo Ren cannot fall asleep just yet. It is a shameful act, far below someone of his power and status, but Kylo Ren has developed a habit of self-pleasure before he sleeps.

It is something to be disgusted in himself for; yet, if he does not feel release before he sleeps, Kylo Ren is haunted by dreams more lustful and sick than his fantasies.

His chamber is dark and cool, and Kylo Ren closes his eyes. He feels his hand, as though it were disembodied or controlled by something else, creep below the blankets and down between his legs. He touches himself, savoring the feel of flesh on flesh, grinding the heel of his hand against himself through his undergarments and fingers coming to rest around his cock. His other hand fumbles for the vial of oil under his mattress, pouring a small amount into his fist and rubbing it into his stiffening cock with a cut-off moan of pleasure.

Kylo Ren touches himself, and lets his head fall onto his pillows, the tension seeping out of his neck as he strokes himself.

Ben thinks about the girl, the fierce and fiercely bright desert girl, with her tangled hair and sweat-and-sand-stained skin, the way her pretty mouth cut into a snarl, her eyes scathing-

Kylo Ren shakes this off. He is Ben Solo no longer. He lacks Ben's childish need for sexual pleasure with another. He has taken a vow of chastity.

However, Kylo Ren can remain celibate if he merely _thinks_ of her.

He thinks about the girl's power, the way her mind had pushed against his- his own, trained and polished mind, his use of the Force- and he strokes himself slowly, passionately. Kylo Ren wants her. He wants her power, wants the shimmering Lightness about her to become tarnished. He wants her to join him, and he wants it desperately.

He is desperate. 

Ben is so desperate. 

Ben thinks about her hard, wiry-muscled and yet softly feminine body, the way it might feel under his fingers and hands and tongue. Her rough skin, and him sucking at her neck, her breasts, her thighs, until she moans.

Kylo Ren thinks about her strapped to the interrogation chair, body defiant and radiating with Light. He thinks about stalking her in the forest, how strong she could become if only he were to become her teacher-

Ben thinks about her in his bed.

Kylo Ren tries to quiet the disobedient part of his mind, the part of him that remains Ben Solo. Ben is weak, and he is foolish, and it has become clear in Kylo's nightly vices that he is lustful.

Ben wants the girl on top of him, her body pressing his into the bedframe, her strong arms pinning his hands above his head as he kisses her. He wants her hands in his hair. He wants her to hold him down and straddle him, and Kylo Ren unconsciously begins fucking into his fist in earnest as he imagines it. He hears himself whine, and feels his stomach clench. 

_Stop this,_ Kylo Ren tells himself, but he does not cease.

In his imagination- in his own imagination, or Ben's, Kylo cannot tell- the girl is harsh with him, cruel in her mocking words as she makes him undress both of them. Her body is more beautiful than he ever could imagine: scarred, tanned, mesmerizing. He stares, and she slaps him in the face for it. Had anyone else lain a hand on Kylo Ren, he would have executed them for it, but in the daydream it makes him hot and excited. 

Kylo Ren's hand moves quicker, pumping up and down his cock, and he feels his mouth fall open. He wants her so bad that his chest is beginning to hurt.

In his imagination, the girl is straddling him again, her legs braced on either side of his own. She lowers herself down onto him, and when their bodies connect she is wet and warm for him, and he moans again as she rewards him with a swift kiss.

She rides him, as regal and glorious as a queen on her throne, and he loves it, loves her, loves how she feels. Her hands are on his shoulders, her breasts above his line of vision, and when she climaxes around him he can feel it and hear how she sighs softly. How good he has made her feel.

Kylo Ren cries out, his hand tight around his cock, and he comes into his fist.

§§§

Far, far away, Rey wakes up in a hot sweat with a swelling heat in her belly and a dampness between her legs.


End file.
